All Comes Down
by BlndbyKendrick
Summary: Will Beca and Chloe have the courage to confess their feelings on time?


She had fallen in love since the day her eyes fell on Chloe Beale. She had the deepest blue eyes that would drown someone within a second, one victim being Beca Mitchell.

* * *

"I can't believe todays the day!" Beca screamed in frustration. "The last day of Chloe being at Barden… how did time fly so fast?" Beca rolled over onto her back and lay there starring at the ceiling. As she closed her eyes she immediately thought about the first day. The first day she had laid eyes on Chloe Beale.

**_I saw a glimpse of something, I don't know what it was. It was something that had just made my heart race. I walked a bit closer and there was a glimpse of a redhead standing with a taller blonde, handing out flyers not so far away from me. I walked towards them and just began to stare at the redhead in awe. Her eyes were the most beautiful gems I had ever seen and I could see the excitement in her eyes as she spoke about their acapella group. I denied their offer and couldn't help but look back and see the disappointment in the redhead's eyes. It made me feel a bit bitter inside but I had to focus on my own goals than to join some stupid acapella group, but wow she was beautiful._**

She smiled at the memory, it was so long ago but it had felt like it was just yesterday. Beca got up, grabbed some clothes and decided to take a shower. As she began to turn the shower on, more memories began to flow back right into her head.

**_I planned on taking a shower while no one was really around. I just found it kind of awkward and I didn't want anyone to hear my voice. I walked in singing the new David Guetta song "Titanium" and turned on the shower. I began to sing even louder considering no one was going to hear me anyway, until I heard a voice. "You can sing!" I turned around to see the redhead staring at me. It looked like I was blowing her away which was just something I wasn't too comfortable with. I told her to get out but she refused. We sang together in perfect harmony and I couldn't help but smile at her. She really was the most beautiful person she had met and little did I know I would want something more. _**

Beca could remember that ever since that encounter in the shower, she could not stop making new mixes. It was the day her feelings for Chloe began to stir. Beca sang "Titanium" for the rest of her morning shower getting lost in the memory. After she got dressed and went back her dorm. Beca sent Chloe a text asking to meet up which made reality sink in more and more. She just sat there in silence because there was nothing she could do. Chloe was going to leave for New York tomorrow. Of course Beca wanted more than just a friendship but nothing was going to happen. She put on her headphones and drifted away.

_We'll roll down dirty old windows  
And sing with our eyes closed  
And belt out the high notes._

And we'll go down to the beach  
Where the wind blows  
And we'll throw off our old clothes  
And we'll dance with our eyes closed.

Because I see love  
I see love when I close my eyes  
And I see love  
I see love when I close my eyes

_Yeah, we'll watch the stars glow  
And the flames burn the wood slow  
Playing games with our shadows  
Till all four of our eyes close._

And darling we'll sleep close  
With no blankets or pillows  
Like the Wind in the Willows  
And we'll dream with our eyes closed.

Yeah I see love  
I see love when I close my eyes  
And I see love  
I see love when I close my eyes

And I feel love in spite of myself  
And I feel love to frighten myself  
And I feel love and I feel nothing else

Vultures and black crows  
Perching on sign posts  
Circling like ghosts  
So we'll just keep our eyes closed.

_I See Love by Passenger _

Chloe woke up with mixed feelings. She was so glad to have graduated Barden but it was something about her emotions that was tearing her apart. She had fallen for a certain freshman the day of the activities fair and hadn't changed her feelings since. Even though Chloe was the girl with no boundaries, she respected Beca's privacy. She didn't ever want to ruin their relationship by scaring her off. Chloe's head was spinning so she decided to go take a shower. As she creaked open the door, a familiar voice could be heard singing Titanium.

**_ I was having so much with Tom until we were interrupted by someone coming in with the most wonderful voice. I followed the voice into her stall and slowly opened the curtain, and then I saw her. It was the girl from the activities fair who had caught my attention from the start. I don't know why but I was in such awe of her. "You can sing!" I said excitedly as she began to squirm to cover herself. I laughed inside at how cute she was and refused to leave unless she sang for me. We sang "Titanium" together and I don't know what had happened inside me but something had sparked. _**

Chloe decided not to take a shower after all and just quietly walked back to her dorm. She couldn't deal with her feelings for Beca anymore but losing her all together would be the worst of all. It was just a text that changed her feelings that moment though. "Hey Chloe, meet me at the quad in 30." She thought to herself "Could it be?"

_Well, wood burns, and metal rusts,  
So, darling, what's to become of us,  
When the weather turns, and they say it must,  
Well, we'll need coats for the both of us,  
But the wool is thin and it's full of holes,  
And there's no heat in this abandoned bus,  
So will we go alone, out on our own,  
Oh, darling, what's to become of us_

Well, boats sink into the sea,  
And airplanes that crash like computer screens,  
And signals fail, trains derail,  
And car bonnets crumple like magazines,  
'Til they're put in piles like stacks of tiles,  
In a yard full of fridges and broken stuff,  
Will we go alone out on our own,  
Oh, darling, what's to become of us

We will bite our noses off to spite our faces,  
Both of us will rust like metal fences in the rain,  
You will pour the gasoline and I will spark the matches,  
We will burn within our fire, we will burn within our flames

Well, yeast ferments and milk sours,  
When it's out of the fridge for too many hours,  
Well, we lament in separate towers,  
Never knowing if we're brave or if we're cowards,  
For they pour cement down this hole of ours,  
And we'll be stuck under stones and flowers,  
Will we go alone out on our own,  
Oh, darling, that's what will become of us

_What Will Become Us by Passenger_

Beca was sitting in the middle of the quad with her headphones on. Her heart was racing and she didn't know what was going to happen. It took her a moment to regain her confidence.

_"But Jesse!"_

_"No Beca! I can see the way your eyes light up by just hearing her name! You know how much Chloe means to you and you can't just let her slip away! How can you live with yourself knowing that you never even took the chance to confess your feelings? What if she felt the same?"_

Those last words kept echoing in Beca's head, "What if she felt the same?"

Chloe had grabbed her bags to begin walking to the quad. She could see a tiny figure in the distance and knew that it was Beca. Chloe's heart was beating louder than ever preparing for a moment she had been dreaming about.

"Hey Becs!"

"Hey Chloe" she said with a smirk.

Chloe went to give her a giant hug and she awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you so much Beca."

"I'm going to miss you too Chloe."

"I can't believe I'm leaving already."

"I can't believe it either, trust me Chloe."

Chloe just laughed and stood there waiting for Beca to say something.

"So, was there any specific reason you wanted me here?"

Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes. She could see that her eyes were more hopeful than usual, there was a spark in them that she hadn't seen before. _What if? _Beca thought to herself.

"Well I wanted to tell you something before you left."

"Oh well what is it?" Chloe smiled and waited for Beca to say the words.

"I, I,. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to visit you as much as I can." _Shit._

"Oh." There was disappointment in Chloe's tone but Beca was too busy hating herself to even notice. Chloe covered it up with a cheerful smile saying, "That's great Beca! I can't wait to hang out in the big city together. I have to go now but I'm going to miss you."

"I am too."

"Bye Beca."

"Bye Chloe."

She kissed Beca on the cheek and walked towards the parking lot. She turned back to look at Beca one last time and waved goodbye. Although Chloe seemed okay, her heart was slowly falling apart.

Beca walked back to her dorm to gather some of her stuff but all she could do was think about Chloe. Then she heard a knock at the door. She slowly trudged her way over and there stood Jesse. He looked at Beca and immediately knew something was up.

"Beca what's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I can tell you've been stressing out about something and school is over so that doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know, I've just been thinking about stuff."

"Or is it someone?"

Beca looked at him curiously because she didn't understand how accurate he was.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jesse."

"The look in your eyes, I recognize them all too well. You know how you feel about Chloe, why are you letting her slip away?"

It was true, I did have feelings for Chloe but I couldn't just ruin our friendship.

"Jesse I can't risk-"

"No Beca! I already gave you this speech before! You're going to regret it all later, and I know that from experience. I fell head over heels for this girl in high school and on the last day of school she came up to me to say bye. She told me how much she was going to miss me and asked if I had anything to say. I wanted to tell her my feelings but I freaked out and said no and after that she never talked to me again. I still remember how upset she looked like you and how heartbroken I was myself. I don't want you to feel that Beca and what if she feels the same way? Would you rather live with an answer or a mystery?"

Beca didn't know how she felt at that point and Jesse just smiled and began to walk away. She stood there at her door watching him leave, as he waved one last time smiling. Beca waved back rolling her eyes and went back into her room. She looked out the window and told herself "I have to tell her today."

Beca grabbed her car keys and ran to her car. She shoved the keys into ignition and began to drive away. Chloe had emailed all the Bellas her hotel address in case some of them wanted to say a last minute goodbye to her. Beca quickly typed out the address on her phone and got the navigation started. Her heart was beating hard and fast and her hands were nearly shaking.

Chloe arrived at her hotel and it was only about 30 minutes away from Barden but all she could think about was Beca. She knew Beca didn't feel the same way about her and it was breaking her. It was breaking her apart so she dialed Aubrey's number, she always knew what to say.

"Aubrey?" There was sadness in her voice.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

"It's Beca."

"Why, what did the munchkin do now?"

"She doesn't love me Aubrey! And I led myself on thinking she would tell me today."

"Well how do you know that? What did she say?!"

The tears were falling now and Chloe could barely make out her words.

"Well Beca asked me to meet her in the quad….. But she just said she was going to miss me, and that she was going to come visit me. What am I gonna do Aubrey? I don't think I can just leave like this."

"Then don't Chloe! You care for her too much! And you know the little munchkin doesn't just show her feelings for anyone!" Aubrey just sighed as her frustration began to build. "Look, I see the way you guys look at each other. It's so obvious you guys have feelings for each other."

"But Aubrey-"

"No Chloe, if you really want her, you got to tell her today, before you leave to New York."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Chloe was trying to regain herself.

"You're right Aubrey. I can't live in misery and regret for the rest of my life."

"That's the spirit!"

"Thanks Aubrey."

Chloe took a deep breath after the phone call. She went through her contacts and fell upon the name. _Beca. _"It's now or never." Chloe said to herself.

Beca was such a nervous wreck. Her feelings were all over the place and she couldn't put together the words she was going to say. As she quickly looked down to read the navigation instructions there was an incoming call, it read "Chloe". Beca's heart skipped a beat and everything blurred out.

_All I could remember was the name Chloe as my phone rang, it was the first and only thing that I could think of. The only thing I could grasp onto as my life was slowly fading away. I had lingered down at my phone for a little too long as I ran a red light. I remember how my ringtone (a mix of mine for her) made her smile and how I felt when she was around me. I was always so much different around her and I knew how much she loved my mixes. I loved her for that, she was one of the only people who actually cared about what I loved and kept me motivated. She helped me create some of my best work and I have to say that without her, I probably would have been a homeless person in LA at the moment. But I wasn't even sure if this situation was any better. My head began to ache and my memories began to disappear. The only thing I could do is speak these words. "I love you Chloe Beale." _

Chloe called but there was no answer. She didn't know what else to do but to call a bit later but when she did, the call was disconnected right away. "What is happening" Chloe said to herself as she paced around her room. The frustration was growing inside her so she turned on the TV to clear her mind. She was flipping through the channels until she stopped on some breaking news. There had been a car crash within 5 minutes of the hotel and as the camera zoomed into the collision, Chloe froze. She knew that car and would recognize it in a second, it was Beca. Her heart dropped. She couldn't believe it. Chloe called Aubrey and Jesse right away and told them to meet her at the hospital. The tears were pouring so much and she couldn't help it, people were staring at her through the lobby so she ran faster. She got into her car and drove off wiping the tears from her face.

She arrived in the emergency room to find Aubrey and Jesse already waiting there with worried looks on their faces. Beca hadn't come in yet but the news station sure made it sound like it was horrible. Right then they heard the sirens of the ambulance arriving outside. Chloe took a deep breath, she had no idea what she was about see.

Beca could barely make out where she was but figured it was the hospital. She could barely breathe and the paramedics were screaming over her. She was rolled into the hospital and immediately recognized a voice, Chloe. She was screaming Beca's name and was in the verge of bursting into tears. Beca could see Jesse holding her back with Aubrey by their side. She could feel her heart breaking slowly. She just wanted to be there for Chloe, to tell her that she was going to be alright.

The side of Beca's head had a large gash and left side of her torso was torn. There was also a large amount blood on her left thigh with the paramedics putting pressure on it. Chloe could hear the paramedics yelling that she was losing too much blood. That her injuries needed to be taken care of immediately and that was enough for Chloe to lose it. She fell on her knees and heard Jesse and Aubrey trying to comfort her after wards but it didn't help, it wouldn't. The feeling in her heart was just too much to bear so she just screamed and sobbed to let it all out.

Chloe woke up to her head on Aubrey's lap with Jesse sitting beside her. They had stayed there for the night and there hadn't been any notification on Beca's condition. Chloe woke them both and together walked up to the closest nurse.

"Excuse me, is there an update on a girl named Beca Mitchell?"

"Yes are you all friends or family?"

"Friends." Chloe smiled uneasily at the words.

"Please follow me."

The nurse led them to a room down an empty hallway. They entered the room and slowly formed a line starring at Beca. The nurse informed them that a doctor would be with them shortly and left the room. Chloe kneeled beside Beca, her eyes watering as she held her hand. Chloe could feel that Beca was having a hard time breathing which made her grasp onto her hand even tighter. She kept repeating "I'm here Beca, I'm here." Jesse and Aubrey were sitting together, holding hands at the back of the room. They had tears in their eyes as they watched Chloe hold on for Beca's life.

The doctor soon came in and explained Beca's condition.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Johnson."

"Hi." Chloe answered barely making a noise.

"Ms. Mitchell has lost a large amount of blood during the incident and we were fortunate enough to be there on time. There is however a large possibility that the blood loss was too much for her body."

Chloe didn't say anything and neither did Jesse or Aubrey. Chloe then stood up and looked at Dr. Johnson straight in the eyes.

"Is she going to live?"

There was hesitation from the doctor until he spoke. "The chances are unlikely."

Chloe just nodded and went straight back to Beca. When Chloe heard the door close she began to break down. Aubrey went to comfort her but Chloe swatted her away. She held Beca's hand again and it took a moment until she felt it move. Beca's eyes were still closed but Chloe could hear her mumbling something.

"Beca? I'm here Beca, I'm here!"

"Chlo…."

The tears began to come even harder as Beca continued to try and speak.

"I've.. wanted to tell you something for a long time now…. And I didn't think this is how I would….." Beca began to cough and there was pain evident.

"I, I.. love you Chloe."

A smile grew from ear to ear on Chloe's face.

"I love you too Beca."

Chloe felt Beca's hand tighten on hers for a second until suddenly there was a dead line. The doctors immediately ran in and pushed Chloe aside. They were forced out of the room as they watched people rush into the room. Chloe could just hear the people screaming as she stood at the door, watching Beca through the window. In a couple of minutes all the doctors had stopped and plugged out the machines. As a doctor came out to talk to them, Chloe tuned out at the words "We are very sorry". For Chloe, her moment of happiness had disappeared within a second. It was something Chloe had feared the most. To never have a future with Beca, to never go on a proper date or get married. It wasn't this kind of love that she wanted. The kind when even though they were both in love, all they could have been was memories.

_I still hear the sound of that runaway train  
Both in my heart is like love as refrain  
But I know in my heart I can never go back  
To the way that we were on that runaway track_

I see in my soul and I know you're a lie  
You told me I lose control  
Oh I didn't know  
So just leave me alone

But why do I feel so old?  
'Cause I know I'm still so young

Yea, but it all comes down to  
When it all comes down to  
It all comes down to  
It all comes down to  
It all comes down to  
It all comes down to you

You see it  
But then you do it  
And you're so alone tonight  
This heartbreak  
Only choosing God's word to save me  
Love is a battle oh oh oh  
Everybody cries

It all comes down to  
When it all comes down to  
It all comes down to  
Yea, it all comes down to  
It all comes down to  
It all comes down to you

And if you're wondering why  
The position in my soul  
And I feel so alone  
Like I'm losing control  
But you're still young, oh yea

Why do I feel so old?  
'Cause I know I'm still so young

When it all comes down to  
When it all comes down to  
It all comes down to  
Yea, it all comes down to  
It all comes down to  
It all comes down to you  
(All comes down to you)

When it all comes down to  
When it all comes down to  
(All comes down to you)  
When it all comes down to  
When it all comes down to  
(All comes down to you)  
All comes down to you  
All comes down to you  
All comes down to you

All Comes Down by Kodaline


End file.
